Hiro MD, Spinal injury
by Hiro MD
Summary: Hiro had to help a little girl who have a spinal cord injury.
1. New patient

**My name is Hiro Hamada &amp; in our last novel, Our daughter Maggie develop a heart defect &amp; had to have a pacemaker implanted because she kept going through cardio arrest &amp; now had to be medicated for life to prevent it. Now she's Baymax's new patient. Baymax make sure she eats healthy &amp; get enough exercise. It her first day of 8th grade for a seven your old. Odd huh. That the educational law back in San Fransokyo. It all started when Baymax was b tutoring her about healthy choices of foods. He was holding up flash cards of vegetables.**

_Baymax: Now tell me Maggie what is this?_

_Maggie: "Broccoli"?_

_Baymax: "Correct. Now what's this"?_

_Maggie: "Carrots"?_

**Honey came into Maggie's room &amp; saw her &amp; Baymax on that table.**

_Honey; "Hey you too are up early?_

_Maggie: "Baymax got me up so he can teach me to eat more healthy"._

_Honey: "Well you need to get ready for School"._

**Maggie came downstairs for breakfast. Baymax served her oatmeal with cut-up strawberries mixed in to make it more kid-friendly &amp; gave her her medication I came downstairs getting ready for work.**

_Hiro: "I'm in a hurry. My boss has something big going on at the clinic so I need to grab something to go. Baymax, We need to get going so deflate in your charger."_

_Honey: "Beagle"._

_Hiro: "Thanks. Oh Maggie have a good day. I wish I would say bye but I'm in a hurry"._

**I head out the door carrying Baymax to the car.**

_Honey: "Bye. Eat up Baby. we need to go."_

**I got to the medical center parked in my assigned parking spot in the garage &amp; grabbed Baymax from the back got to the employee elevator, use my badge get in the elevator to the 2nd floor. I got in the clinic &amp; clock in. Crystal my boss came up to me.**

_Crystal : "Hiro, I need to see you in my office now"._

**I went into my bosses office &amp; sat down. I was almost time for the clinic to open.**

_Hiro: "Did I do something wrong"?_

_Crystal: "No not at all. You see we have a new patient coming in. She's 7 years old. She's artisicy handicapped. Her name is Kelly &amp; got in a car accident &amp; got a spinal cord injury. She will come in a wheelchair &amp; She had a private nurse._

_Hiro: "Why are you telling me all this?_

**Crystal got up &amp; got something out from the safe &amp; put it on a desk to show me.**

_Crystal: "What do you think this is"?_

_Hiro: Looks like a microchip"._

_Crystal: "Not just any chip, It's a microchip that may help spinal cord injury patients by implanting this chip into the patient's brain &amp; sends single's to the spinal cords when program from a computer &amp; with weeks of rehab, Patient's walk out the door with their legs._

_Hiro: "Is there risk for this life saving opration?"_

_Crystal: "If the surgeon makes a mistake &amp; hit the wrong area, The patient could stop breathing &amp; needs to be on life support. This chip is a protocol &amp; were testing it on an 50 year old that had s spinal cord injury &amp; if it works, Kevin will get a miracle of life._

_Hiro: "How mush this treatment cost the parents?"_

_Crystal: "Researches are asking for a million dollars for this treatment. Oh I forgot, Her parents died._

_Hiro: "What?"_

_Crystal: " The airbags never went off &amp; they were badly injured &amp; died on the spot"._

_Hiro "So She an orphan. Who's looking after her?"_

_Crystal" Children's services is. She's living in a orphanage down the street from here"._

**Baymax popped his head in his office.**

_Baymax: "Excuse me but your spinal cord injury patient is here"._

_Hiro: "Thanks Baymax take care of her will you"?_

_Baymax: " it would be my pleasure"._

**Baymax close the door.**

_Crystal: How does he know"?_

_Hiro: Any medical word he hears makes him activated like "Injury" or "Hurt" or if someone say "Owe". I better get to work. Are we done"?_

_Cyrstal: "Yeah I guess we are._

**I went out the hallway &amp; close the door behind me &amp; grabbed Kelly's chart at the Nurses station. In the waiting room, Baymax saw her at the fish tank tapping on the glass draw the fishes attention. Baymax went up closer to her.**

_Baymax: "Kelly? Hello I am Baymax. Hiro is ready for you."_

**Kelly looked up at the inflatable marshmallow. Baymax wheeled her in the exam. room &amp; took her vital's. Baymax lift her up &amp; put her on the exam. table. He helped her changed her in a gown &amp; ly her down on the table. He notice the she had a foley catheter &amp; hung her urine bag at the end of the table. I entered the room with her chart. I got my scethoscope on &amp; listen to her heart &amp; lungs, Kidney's, Liver &amp; felt around her tummy &amp; ask Baymax to turn to patient over &amp; open her gown. I listen to her back &amp; had to take x-rays.**

_Hiro: "Baymax, Go get a portable x-ray machine. I need to take some x-rays of her back"._

**Baymax got the portable x-ray machine &amp; ask Baymax to get out of the room because the radiation may damage him. I put on my lead shield apron on &amp; around my neck, Lower the machine closer to her back &amp; started to take some x-ray's her back. After that, I close her gown up &amp; turned her over. I told Baymax that he can come in now. I was on the computer typing down her health info.**

_Hiro: "Baymax, How's her vital's?"_

_Baymax: Well she develop a fever"._

**I stopped typing &amp; walk toward Kelly &amp; felt her forehead She did felt warm &amp; I asks her a question.**

_Hiro: "Kelly? Did you know you had a fever"?_

**Kelly nooded her head no. I look back at Baymax.**

_Hiro: "She must have CIPA. She unable let us know that she in pain. Let me try something. Baymax hand me a needle. Ok Kelly, I'm going to poke you &amp; you tell me if you feel it._

**I starting to poke her arm. I ask her if she felt that. She nodded no.**

_Baymax: "What do you think what had happen"?_

_Hiro: "I think what happen is when she had the car accident, Not only it injured her spine, It must of trigger the nervous system &amp; damaged it. Kelly, Did you felt pain before your accident"?_

**Kelly shook her head yes. All the sudden my phone rang &amp; I answered it.**

_Hiro: " Hello SF Medical center Dr, hamada speaking?... Yea?...Ok I'll think of something. Bye._

_Baymax: "What's wrong"?_

_Hiro: The orphanage was force to close down due to down payment. She'll have no where else to go. She'll be homeless unless she think of something but first I need to amit her in the Hospital at Children's. She can stay there until something comes up._

**Baymax look down.**

_Baymax: "Hiro look"?_

_Hiro: "We shound change her catheter. Her old one is clogged. Baymax, go to the supply room &amp; get a new foley catheter &amp; a syringe with water for the balloon &amp; get a new urine bag while your at it"._

**While Baymax gather supplies. I took her old catheter out &amp; urine started to come out in the tub. I had to wash her off. Baymax came back the supplies. I use a new catheter &amp; put it in her. Baxmax opened up the urine bag &amp; I attached it on the catheter. I look my gloves off.**

_Hiro: Okey all done. Baymax contact the ETM to send an ambulance. We need to get this girl in a safe place. She can keep the gown on._

**The ambulance came. As the ETM put her on the stretcher, She was kicking &amp; screaming. I inject her with a sedative to relax her. After they took her, I wipe the table down &amp; threw out her old catheter stuff in the medical waste bucket &amp; wash my hands. &amp; went in the break room &amp; poured myself a cup of coffee. Crystal came in the break room to join me. She looked sad.**

_Crystal: "The 50 year old with a spinal injury passed away after the surgery. The hospital called. The experimental treatment failed. They implanted the chip in his brain &amp; The chip shocked his whole brain &amp; killed him. It was supposed to help him but the scientist miscalculated. It turned into a military chip"._

_Hiro: "I'm so sorry about that. I guess Kelly won't get the cure she waiting on. Now I have a bigger problem". The orphanages she was living had to close down because"._

_Crystal (interrupted) " I know I heard. So what's going to happen to her"?_

_Hiro: "Were figuring something out. Meantime, Were keeping her at children's"._

_Crystal: "There's nothing wrong with her. Why is she is in the Hospital"?_

_Hirro: "She has CIPA. Her spinal cord injury damage her nervous system. She said that she felt pain before her accident &amp; Baymax found out that she got a fever &amp; she couldn't felt it"._

_Crystal: "Oh man. She's really in trouble._

_Hiro: "Oh one more thing. Step in my office._

**Crystal followed me in my office &amp; showed her the x-ray's I took of her back from the viewer.**

_Crystal: "You took these?"_

_Hiro: Yes look see that her spinal cord got ripped &amp; wrapped around her nervous system ._

_Crystal: "Can it be fixed by surgery?"_

_Hiro: It maybe risky &amp; dangerous."_

_Crystal: "So She like that for the rest of her life"?_

_Hiro" I'm afraid she is. I'm going to the Hospital tomorrow to run some tests on her._

**I looked at my watch.**

_Hiro: "Oh I have a 2:00._

_Crystal: "OK I'll put you on the Schedule that your at the Hospital tomorrow."_

_Hiro: "Thank you. Baymax, get my 2:00."_

**My 2:00pm was a 12 month old. I grabbed his chart. He's just here for his first check-up &amp; his immune shots.**


	2. The case

**It was 5:00pm &amp; was time for me to clock out &amp; head home with Baymax. Honey was waiting for me when I got home She works for a Bio She kissed me at the door as I walked in the door. Tadashi was playing with his duplo lego's trains. I picked his up &amp; hugged him. He needed a diaper change so I gave him to Honey &amp; she went upstairs with him. At the dinner table, Baymax was serving steamed carrots &amp; broccoli for Maggie.**

_Baymax: "Here yo go Maggie as you requested steamed carrots &amp; broccoli &amp; your night meds."_

_Maggie: "Thank you Baymax."_

_Hiro: What was that about?"_

_Honey:"Oh Baymax was teaching our daughter about nutrition because of her heart defect."_

_Hiro" So how was School Maggie?"_

_Maggie "Good I guess. Baymax made my lunch. I wanted a Peanut Butter &amp; Jelly sandwich but Baymax said that it wasn't good for my heart so he made me a Turkey with mustard on whole wheat with celery sticks instead of chips._

_Honey: "Well he's your health companion."_

_Baymax: "And my patient."_

_Hiro: "I thought I was your patient."_

_Baymax: "You both are. In fact I think should starting eating a little better. It would be a good role model for Maggie."_

_Honey: "Baymax is right Hiro. Maybe we should eat more healthy so kids when you come home from School, Snack should be fresh fruit instead of cookies._

**We continued eat dinner. After we ate dinner, We cleared the table. Maggie wanted some ice-cream so she walked over the freezer but Baymax put his hand over the freezer.**

_Honey: Baymax, give her a break besides it's frozen yogurt. She can have that."._

_Baymax: "Sorry. Maybe I was a little to strict with your health choice."_

_Hiro: "You can't help it that you a little strict with our health choice. Your programed that way._

_Honey: "What flavor you want Honey."_

_Maggie "Chocolate"._

_Hiro: "Maggie, before you go to bed, I need to put these bluetooth patches on your chest"._

_Honey: " What bluetooth patches?"_

_Hiro: "I program these patch to be bluetooth to send singles to Baymax to monitor her heart rate like having an EKG. It's to update his healthcare chip for her records._

**After the kids went to bed &amp; activate the bluetooth patches to Baymax suitcase. I went into my office &amp; looked at Kelly's records. Honey came in my office.**

_Honey " What's up?"_

_Hiro: "I have a new case here.. A new patient. She's autistic. A week ago she got in a car accident with her parents. They were on their way to a restaurant until a truck backed into them. She survived but had a spinal cord injury. she became paralyzed on the scene but she lost her parents. The airbag never went off &amp; they hit their heads hard on the steering wheel &amp; dash board. The medics. showed up on the scene &amp; they took their daughter to the Hospital."_

**I showed Honey her picture.**

_Hiro: " Here is her picture. Her name is Kelly. That's not the whole story. The orphanage she was living had to close down because they couldn't keep up with the down payment. She's frighten &amp; scared. She has nobody so I had to admit her at SF Children's Hospital were she feels safe for now._

**Honey whipped up some tears.**

_Hiro: "Are you alright?"_

_Honey: "I'm fine It's...the.. ..that a sad story. Sounds like she need medical attention."_

_Hiro: "I know. that's why I'll be working at Children's tomorrow. to run some tests on her."_

**The next day. The kids went off to School. I went off to SF Children's Hospital carrying Baymax &amp; clocked in. I went into Kelly's room &amp; grabbed her chart on the foot of the bed. I empty out her urine bag in the measuring cup &amp; document it.**

_Hiro: "Baymax we need to get her to the EEG lab. I need to study her brain pattern."_

**As Baymax picked her up from her bed, She started to kick &amp; scream so I inject her with more sedative to calm her down. After Baymax lie her on the gurney &amp; hung her urine bag, I strapped her on the patient's strap board so when she wakes up, she doesn't squirm. I put the rails up &amp; started to wheel her down to the EEG Lab.I asks Baymax to paste electrodes on her scalp. Thirty electrodes were pasted on. During the test. I asks her to keep her eye's wide open while I flash some lights &amp; take a couple of deep breathes. I also had to poke small needles on her skin to measure her brain pattern's 2 hours went by, The test was over. Baymax had to wash the paste off her scalp to take the electrodes off. The next stop was Radiology for an MRI. Because she's autistic, She needed to be under anesthesia during the test. It's important for her to lie very still while her brain is being scanned. Baymax put a mask over her face while I turn on the machine. 1 munite later, she was out &amp; her vital's were monitored. I wheeled her down to the MRI room &amp; Baymax put her in the machine &amp; hung her urine bag. Test took 3 hours. She was wheeled in recovery were she got woken up &amp; I wheeled her back in her room &amp; Baymax put her in bed. Before my shift was over, I drew some blood &amp; empty her urine bag. I went home tired so I went to bed.**


	3. Kelly's care plan

**The next morning, it was my day off or I was on call. I had to sleep in. Honey was getting ready for work. Maggie was getting ready for School. Honey gave her her heart medication &amp; a bowl of oatmeal the Baymax recommended. Tadashi was sleeping.**

Maggie"Mom, why does Tadashi out of School today"?

Honey:"Well 1st graders in San Fransokyo don't go to School everyday like you".

**I came downstairs with Tadashi.**

Honey:Well your up early".

Hiro: "Tadashi was crying for a bottle. Hi pumpkin"

Maggie:"Hi Dad".

Hro:" Let take these patches off your chest".

**I took off Maggie shirt off &amp; peel the Bluetooth patches off with alcohol.**

Hiro:"Did she take her heart medication"?

Honey Yes I gave it her her.

**After I took the patches off, I put on my stethoscope on.**

Hiro:"Ok Maggie take a deep breath?...She sounds good. Maggie, you can put your shirt back on.

Honey:"So what are you two up to?"

Hiro:"Well I still need to work on this case &amp; Tadashi has a play Date this afternoon."

Honey: What if your pager goes off?"

Hiro:"The Hospital has a day care program. a lot of staff over there are parents."". so the head of the Hospital decide to open up a day care center".

Honey:"Eat up Honey. I need to get to work &amp; you got School."

Hiro:"Where do you work again?"

Honey:"It's Biocamm company were we make drugs for pharmacies.

**Maggie went upstairs to brush her teeth &amp; got her back pack on &amp; went downstairs &amp; got in the car. Honey dropped Maggie off at School &amp; went to opened up her back pack &amp; realize she forgot her homework but lucky her teacher gave her till Friday to do it. Is was Tuesday. Back at the house, I was in my office. Tadashi was in his bounce while I study Kelly's brain pattern's that I did in the EEG lab yesterday. Tadashi started to cry &amp; I picked his up. He needed a diaper change My pager sudden went off &amp; I called the Hospital. They wanted me to come in so I changed into my scrubs &amp; packed Tadashi's diaper bag &amp; got Baymax &amp; we left for the Hospital. I got in &amp; clocked in. My boss Crystal was there.**

Crystal:"Hiro I'm sorry I paged you to come in, We have more patient's to check on &amp; were short on Nurses."

Hiro:"That's okey. Just let me drop off Tadashi at the day care &amp; I'll meet you on the medical floor. What laval?"

Crystal:"Five. B-wing".

Hiro:"Okey.

**I dropped off Tadashi at the day care area went took the elevator up to Five &amp; met Crystal at the Nurses station.**

Hiro:"So why are we short?"

Crystal:"Four of our staff wanted vacation's &amp; day off. They keep asking for them &amp; I can't aford that. I need them here to take care of patient's. So what do you think about the new Day care program I opened?"

Hiro:"That was you?"

Crystal:"I'm the head of the Hospital Hiro. You didn't know that?"

Hiro:"No. You surprised me."

Crystal:"Enough talk back to business. By the way Hiroi, Thank for coming on short notice."

Hiro:"Thank nothing of it. I'm happy to help."

Crystal:"Here are the patient's chart's. You have your Nurse bot?"

Hiro:"Sure do. BAYMAX!

**Baymax inflate out of his charger. Hiro gave Baymax the patient's chart to scan through &amp; program it in the health care chip. The first patient was an 8 year old that needed bandages change. Baymax took off her old bandages &amp; I examined her surgical site. Some stitches came out so I stitched them back up &amp; wipe the blood off. Baymax showed the 8 year old his pain chart &amp; ask her to rate her pain. She pointed seven so I put some iodine applied antibiotic 's &amp; Baymax put a new bandage on &amp; empty her bedpan out. Crystal wanted to see me at the Nurses station so I went out of the patient room &amp; sanitized my hands.**

Hiro:"You need me Crystal?"

Crystal:" Yes your spinal cord patient need care"

Hiro:"Okey I'm going down there."

**I took the elevator to the third floor &amp; went into Kelly's room. Kelly needed a catheter change,a sponge bath &amp; tube fed I ask Baymax to get the supplies I need. I took her gown off to get her ready for a sponge bath. After bathing her, I put a new catheter in with a drainage bag. Baymax attached her gastro tube to a feeding bag to a pump. She was being fed through her belly because after her accident, it damaged part of her brain that ability her to swallow. She was choking in her saliva so I use the suction wall mount to suck all the saliva out. I asks Baymax to get anther blood sample from her. I also ordered a CT scan of her head so we wheeled her dow to radiology. Baymax helped her in the machine &amp; I did a brain scan &amp; wheeled her back in her room. I checked her vitals. We went out of the patient's room. Later I held a meeting with Kelly's medical team Were discussing that she'll need a caregiver nurse for the rest of her life &amp; since she has no use of her bladder because she has a catheter in, We need to performed a neobladder surgery with means we remove the entire bladder &amp; create a stoma on the outside of her belly &amp; she'll need to wear a bag on her body to collect the urine. Surgery will take six hours &amp; will need to be in I.C.U for a week. Surgery will go through any psychology changed that the brain will know that her bladder is gone. After the meeting, I talk with her social worker explaining to her what's going to happen to her &amp; will she go through. I had the social worker to sign a consent form to perform the surgery. I went back in her room to perform an enema procedure. I gowned up &amp; a platter sheild. Baymax got the enema supplies &amp; filled it up with warm water. I asks Baymax to turn her on the side while I performed the procedure. Later, I went to the staff's break room. The social worker was having lunch. Her name is Tracy. I sat next to her &amp; we chatted.**

Hiro:"So how did the orphanage closed?"

Tracy:"There was a final notice on our door knob that said LAST CHANCE TO PAY RENT. And they gave us 48 hours to come up with the money so after 48 hours, they closed us down &amp; the kids had to be in foster homes."

Hiro:"Why didn't you come up with the rent?"

Tracy:"The bank claimed that our account got robbed &amp; we lost all of our money.

Hiro:"Is their anything I can do"?

Tracy:"Not really but I feel better knowing that Kelly is under the best care.

Hiro:"Will Baymax &amp; I ben working together for two years in fact He's the one who inspired all of this by me following by brother's footsteps to becoming a healthcare worker in the medical field."

Tracy:"So how's this surgery going to effect her life in a wheelchair?"

Hiro:"Well part of her brain sends messages to her bladder got damage so the only treatment is neobladder surgery to manage her disease so she doen't need a catheter anymore that may cause problem's.

**My pager went off. It was the Day care center downstair. It was Tadashi. He develop a fever so I picked him up &amp; took him to the emergency room. I did an examiation on him. He had a fever 106.9 &amp; applied ice packs on him to break the fever down.I had to admit him &amp; take him to the neonate unit &amp; start him on an IV. I use a catheter to get a urine sample &amp; drew some blood. The Day care teacher came up.**

Hiro:" So what happen?"

Teacher:"There was something going on &amp; you know that these babies has a low immune system &amp; cannot fight infections very well. i's sorry your son got sick".

Hiro:"That's okey. Thanks for paging me.

Teacher:"Your welcome. I got to get back to the day care".t

Hiro:"Okey bye".

**I looked at my watch &amp; it was time for me to get off of work. I left the unit nurse in charge of Tadashi's care. I clocked out &amp; went home. I told Honey what happen to Tadashi. Kelly big surgery was in two days. That would give he enough times to clean her system out before the surgery. she was not allowed to eat of drink anything for 48 hours so I discontinued her tube feeding temporary. Honey &amp; I was making dinner that night.**

Honey:"So how long will Tadashi will be in the Hospital"?

Hiro:"Well I'm going to check-up on her tomorrow morning &amp; if he's stable enough, He can get discharged".

Maggie:"What wrong with my brother"?

Honey:"Your brother got very sick got very sick at day-care".

Maggie:" Is Baymax is going to take care of him"?

Hiro:"No. We need him here because of your heart defect in case your pace maker needs a new battery. We need him for emergency medical responds.

**After dinner, Honey was cleaning up the kitchen. I was upstairs place the bluetooth patches on Maggie's chest &amp; activate to Baymax's healthcare chip to measure her EKG &amp; tuck her in.**

**End od Ch. 3**


	4. Kelly's Big Surgery

**The nest morning, I went back at the Hospital &amp; went into ****Tadashi's room &amp; took his ****temperature. Honey had a day off today &amp; came to the Hospital with me.**

Hiro:"His temperature is back to normal. I'll have a nurse come in here &amp; take his I.V out &amp; he'll be discharge."

Honey:"Thanks Hiro

**I went out of the room. Crystal was walk down the hallway toward's me.**

Crystal:"Your Spinal cord patient labs came back".

**Crystal hand me her labs &amp; I looked at them.**

Hiro:" She developed a neurogenic bladder. This often happens with patients with a spinal cord injury &amp; end up using

Crystal:"Is that why she's having Neobladder surgery"

Hiro:"Yes. She's going to have a stoma inplanted &amp; have her whole bladder removed".

Crystal:"When is the surgery &amp; How long would it be"?

Hiro: Tomarrow morning at 7am &amp; Surgery take 5 houHer system needs to be compleatly empty before the surgery. She can't eat or dink anything up to 48 h aours. Speaking of, I need to do another enema on her. It's part of the preperation of the surgery.

**I turn to Baymax.**

Hiro:"Baymax, I need you go to the supply area &amp; get me another enema kit &amp; a couple of towels &amp; a bedpan while I scrub up".

Baymax:"I'm on it.

**I went into Kelly's room &amp; did the procuder. The next morning was the big day.. I had Kelly take a bath with ani-bateria soap &amp; gave har a sterile gown. I marked on her stomach were her stoma is going to be placed.I also gave her a cap to wear. Baymax took her catheter out &amp; moved her on the gurney &amp; wheeled her down to the surgical ward in the prepping room. The social worker was there. I have her sign a consent form.**

Hiro:"Surgery will take 5 hours. When she gets out, She will be in some pain. She'll have a tube place in her new stoma temperory. She'll be in ICU for a week. Because her bladder will be removed, her body will go through changed. She may eperiance breathing problem's may required oxygen. After I romove her bladder, I'm going to take part of her colon to create the stoma. She'll need to wear a beg on around her stoma to collect urine. I'll teach you how to put it on. Any question?"

Tracy:"After surgery, Can I see her in recovery."

Hiro:" Absolutey. I'll get you after she come out of surgery.

We wheeled her in her room were Baymax puts her to sleep &amp; placed a breathing tube down her windpipe &amp; wheeled her in the OR. I prepped the area &amp; shined a bright light on it &amp; draped the patient &amp; started to make an abdomanal incision to expose the bladder &amp; cut it out &amp; use part of her colon to create the stoma &amp; stitch it in place outside her body. 5 hours went by, she was being wheeled onto recovery. A catheter was in her new stoma. She woke up &amp; was wheeled into ICU. She had trouble breathing so Baymax applied a mask on him. After aweek on ICU, She was wheeled back on the medical floor. A catheter got removed from her stoma &amp; a Ostomy bag was placed around it to collect urine from her kidney's. I showed tracy how to change the Osomty bag &amp; empty it when full.

Hiro:"As you can see that her bladder was removed &amp; a stoma was created. Thease are the Ostomy bags that she needs to wear around the stoma by skim paste. The bag came bag change every three days &amp; need to be empty ever 2 to 4 hours &amp; can be attached to a drainage bag at night and here is what you need to do?"

**I showed her how to empty &amp; change her ostomy bag.I gave Tracy a kit full of care supplies. A tube of skin paste, 20 ostomy bags. Some nightime drainage bags or instructions on "How to care for your stoma" I showed her how to clean around the stoma &amp; check for infection's. After a couple more day's in the Hospital, Kelly was being discharged &amp; put in a foster home. The Mother is a nurse so show knew alot about stoma care. The Father is a Physision so Tracy feels alot better that she lived in a family that care about her. I feel better that I saved the surgery, she need catheters for life.**

**A month went by, Tracy &amp; I went to visit her family. She was doing quit well even she has a long life medical condition. They invited us for dinner that night &amp; we chatted &amp; said our good-bye.**


End file.
